


Redamancy

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, POV Kamukura Izuru, Physical Abuse, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "I'm really not seeing your talent playing into action here. This would be the perfect time to display it.""You're acting as if I could fix this in a snap.""But you could!" Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself. "The talented will always be able to do such wonderful things! The power they possess is immense!"He quickly dropped his demeanor for the same emotionless expression Kamukura held. "I'm starting to doubt you, Kamukura-kun."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> I've imagined that if Kamukura and Hinata were related, Hinata would either be neglected or abused. I chose to write about the latter. 
> 
> I didn't want to go too much into this story so you can decide whether these characters get the comfort they need. 
> 
> These three really need hugs,,

The sun was settling under the horizon, the sky turning into a mesh of pinks and purples. The breeze was picking up slightly, whistling in Kamukura's ears as he entered the supermarket. He strided straight to the sweets aisle and examined the boxes for a row of green. He picked up a box, checking the prices before deciding to get one of the more expensive boxes of kusamochi. If he knew his brother, he knew that Hinata was eating cheap and he would appreciate something with a little more taste.

Holding the box in his hand, he decided to go back and grab a basket. Kamukura believed it would be best if he stocked Hinata's kitchen if he wasn't going to be visiting for another week. His mother wasn't very keen on him visiting her ex-husband's home, after everything he had done to her. It was understandable, Hinata's and Kamukura's father was a bad man. It was very unfortunate that the older twin had to be stuck with him and his last name, Kamukura knew that he would have been able to deal with the old man much better than his brother could. He could only imagine what went on behind closed doors, Hinata was getting better at hiding it.

Attempting to push the negative thoughts to the back of his head, he wandered around in search of things that Hinata could actually use in the kitchen. His brother wasn't very impressive. He was a jack of all trades, if the jack just met mild standards. That's probably why he wasn't his mother's pick in the custody battle. It was much of a fight, anyways.

A voice snapped him out of the hole he was falling into. "Oh, could it be? Just my luck! Kamukura-kun~"

Kamukura let out a groan before turning to the pale figure approaching him. "Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda's small smile widened to stretch from ear to ear. "Ah, you remembered my name! I truly am lucky!"

Kamukura felt a migraine starting to form and he made an audible hiss. Komaeda continued to smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of acetaminophen. He offered it to the raven-haired boy, him raising an eyebrow in response. 

"I often find myself getting headaches myself and I'm not about to offer you anything stronger than this. You're the Ultimate Hope, after all! I'm sure you know that would be a bad idea." Komaeda snapped open the cap and let one pill drop out of the bottle and into his hand. Kamukura took the small red pill, popping it in his mouth as Komaeda put the rest away.

"Sooooo...What are you doing here, Kamukura-kun?" Komaeda's gaze flitted to the kusamochi in his basket for a second, something that would be shrugged off by anyone else. Komaeda already knew what he was doing and Kamukura knew that Komaeda knew. He decided to go along with his little antics.

"If you must know, I'm visiting my brother."

Komaeda mocked a surprised face. "Oh, Hinata-kun? That Reserve course student? I see you're mandated to visiting him, as he is related to you."

Kamukura suppressed the urge to knock Komaeda out and toss him into the dumpster around back. He knew that the boy was not right in the head, as the only thing he ever seemed to talk to Kamukura about was about talents and the talentless. Hinata was one of the talentless he so relentlessly tormented. 

Hinata was a warm-hearted boy and, for a while, allowed Komaeda to aim degrading words towards him. But after things had started getting worse at home, Kamukura noticed, even he could no longer bear Komaeda's constant bullying. Hinata had completely shut off from the talented half of Hope's Peak, which was even worse for his mental state as his only friends were the students of class 77-B. Kamukura could recall this being about a month ago, a few days after his last visit. If only he could have come up to Hinata sooner, maybe he could have helped. But he stopped replying to texts and seemed to be out of school grounds the moment the school day was over.

"...kura-kun?" Kamukura turned his attention back to the white-haired boy who had picked up one of the biscuit packets from his basket. Komaeda placed it back on the shelf, picking up the same packet but in orange. 

"He likes the orange flavored ones," Komaeda spoke in a whisper, almost as if he was letting the shorter boy in on a secret. 

The boy spun on his heels, examining the tea selection before picking up a box of saffron and one of chamomile. "Does Hinata-kun drink tea?"

"Only green," Kamukura replied. Why would Komaeda want to know this?

Komaeda shook his head, rolling his eyes. "How boring. I'm sure you have better taste! Kamukura-kun, what teas have you drunk?"

Kamukura responded to his question, eyeing the boy as he decided to place the chamomile back on the shelf, nestling the saffron in between some vegetables. Chamomile was a tea generally used for its ability to calm stress. Saffron is a fairly strong tea, commonly used as a source for antioxidants. Kamukura wondered if Komaeda knew that, seeing as he picked out those teas in specific.

Komaeda trailed behind Kamukura, being careful to keep his distance. He doesn't want to let trash such as himself so close to a shining beacon of hope. Kamukura began pondering upon whether Komaeda had stalked him here. But he definitely would have noticed that. Maybe Komaeda's luck was actually playing out and he just happened to be in the store as coincidence. But why wasn't he buying anything, then?

He voiced his concerns to the boy behind him, who widened his eyes in shock. "Huh, well… I did lose my wallet on the way here so I can't really get anything. But I found you which balances out the bad luck!"

"Does it really?" Kamukura mumbled as he went to the self checkout. He quickly scanned the items and placed his card in the machine, seeming to take longer than usual. He gathered his bags and walked out the store, Komaeda following close behind.

"Kamukura-kun! Would you like me to hold-"

"No." 

Komaeda quickly closed his mouth, the smile still on his face. They made their way to Hinata's home in silence. The sun had completely set now, a few stars dotting the midnight sky. The pale boy tied his hair up with a hair tie he had hanging around his wrist the entire time, the wind nipping at his now bare nape. Kamukura already had his hair tied up, the coat he was wearing would have made it difficult to deal with his hair open. 

Suddenly, Komaeda raced in front of Kamukura, bouncing up the steps to Hinata's apartment building. The shorter boy paused in confusion. How did he know where his brother lived?

Komaeda pushed the door open, gesturing for Kamukura to come inside. He obliged, pulling out the keycard his brother had lent him so he didn't have to get the door. They turned the corner and knocked on the door farthest to the left, only to realize that the door was cracked slightly open. Both boys looked at each other, Komaeda's eyes widening with curiosity while Kamukura's were glazed with worry.

They pushed their way into Hinata's apartment, bombarded with the strong stench of alcohol. Kamukura knew that this wasn't a good sign. If there was this much alcohol, his father was definitely in a bad mood. Komaeda pulled his hand to his face and Kamukura tied his scarf around his nose as they went around the apartment in search of anyone. He first opened the door to his father's bedroom. The room was impeccable, everything in the right place. Except, the case of beer kept in the corner of the room was missing.

Komaeda poked his head around the corner, the smile on his face looking somewhat forced. He followed the white-haired boy to the kitchen, where papers were scattered over the hardwood floors. He picked up one of them, an 87 circled in red. Another was a 90, almost impossible to read because it was scribbled over in black. These were pretty good grades coming from Hinata but not good enough for his father. Hinata had his head laid on the counter, his fingers fiddling with a bottle cap. His face was flushed and his eyes were unfocused, hazy with something other than being drunk. Tears stained his pink cheeks, ones which Komaeda attempted to remove by licking his thumb and rubbing it on the marks. 

The brunet flinched and pulled back, massaging the side of his face. The purplish bruising was now apparent, forming on the underside of his eyelid. He also had darker bruises traced on his wrists and along his arms. He made eye contact with his brother but he seemed to be looking past him. "Ah… Kamu…" His speech was slurred and he let out a hiccup. "So ya... finally dec...to show …"

Kamukura closed his eyes, trying to push back all the things that could have happened to pick his brother apart. He always looked up to Hinata, he seemed invincible. Even if there seemed to be no chances for him, the brunet always seemed to pull through with a smile on his face. He was such a smart and kind-hearted soul. Seeing him in such a pitiful state, it made him sick.

Komaeda let out a small sigh, watching as Kamukura was breaking down. He turned to Hinata who had put his head back on the counter, scribbling out another one of his test scores, a 95. He toyed with the olive-eyed boy's hair for a moment, taking into account how oily it was. He probably hasn't washed it in a while. He leaned into the boy, placing his head on his shoulder, causing Hinata to tense up.  _ At least he isn't completely out of it _ , Komaeda noted.

"Seeing you in this state, Hinata-kun… It really is a hopeless sight. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Hinata tried to suppress his anger but the amount of alcohol in his body was making it very difficult. Komaeda could tell and was tempted to traze him more when Kamukura pulled him off the seat. He definitely knew what Komaeda was playing at and was not going to let him go through with it in Hinata's vulnerable state. 

"Komaeda, do me a favor." 

"Of course, anything!"

He plopped his bags onto the counter and reached in for an apple. He handed it to Komaeda who turned it in his hand. "Cut that up for me." He looked back to his brother who was muttering to himself. He took a water bottle from the bag and helped Hinata lean on him. Hinata pulled his face away from the water and Komaeda watched with an amused face as Kamukura grabbed his face, shoving the bottle in his mouth. The brunet choked, but his brother got enough water into his system before he started spitting it out. 

"Agh!! Izuru, the hell?"

"You're sobering up pretty quickly," Kamukura remarked.

Hinata held his head as he glared at the red eyed man. "I don't remember letting you in."

"You obviously didn't remember locking your door, either," Komaeda spat.

Kamukura clenched his fist and focused on his brother, whose eyes were starting to haze again. Hinata leaned into his brother's chest, clutching at the bottom of his coat. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Why were you avoiding me?"

Hinata's breath hitched before repeating again. "Why? Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me like that?"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me back if you wouldn't respond to my texts?"

Hinata gripped tighter on Kamukura and held back a sob. "He… he took my phone… He broke it."

Kamukura lifted his hand to run it through Hinata's hair, grimacing at how dirty he had gotten. He could tell it's been about 3 days since he washed himself. "Father broke your phone?"

"Don't!" He shouted, knocking the knife out of Komaeda's hand, slicing his finger open. "Don't call him that! Don't call him that! Don't!"

The pale boy took his finger to his mouth, whispering "just my luck" as he went into the second cabinet, retrieving a bandaid. Komaeda's movements were so fluid, almost as if he's been here before.  _ He most definitely has _ , Kamukura thought.  _ That would be something he would try to hide, anyways. _

The brunet took an apple slice from the cutting board, munching on it as if to savor it. It didn't seem like he had a decent meal in a while, nor a good night's sleep. "I bought more, no need to eat so slowly."

"I know," Hinata said. "My jaw just hurts."

Kamukura resisted the urge to go find his father and gut him alive. Maybe pour boiling water into his ears, pluck his nails out. Possibly breaking his femur bone, he heard that's the most painful thing a human can experience.

Hinata was able to finish off three slices before complaining how much his head was hurting. Kamukura led his brother to the bathroom, hoping he could at least clean himself off before going to bed. He left the boy to do his business and met Komaeda as he finished off the rest of the apple.

"So," Kamukura began. "Just how long has this been going on?"

Komaeda exaggerated each bite he took from the apple, the crunch the only sound filling the room until he spoke. "You tell me, Kamukura-kun. He is  _ your _ brother. But after I noticed the change in his character, I decided to follow him home one day. He immediately pulled out a bottle of  _ that _ ," he said, pointing at the beer bottles on the floor ", so I'd have to say it has become a routine for him."

The boys sat in silence for a moment. They took into account that it was now 9:30 at night. The father hasn't come home yet. Hinata has been alone for a while. There were 3 empty beer bottles on the floor but more were missing in the case. The papers scattered all over the floor could have filed up a filing cabinet. Hinata would definitely not be able to wake up for school tomorrow.

"Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda looked up at the sound of his name, his cheery smile juxtaposing the atmosphere. "Yes, Kamukura-kun?"

"I've noticed… You seem to know a lot about my brother. What exactly have you two been up to?"

Komaeda laughed, his smile no longer reaching his eyes. "I guess i can't hide anything from the Ultimate Hope, huh? It can't be helped…" He tossed the apple core to the far end of the kitchen. It bounced off the edge of the sink and landed straight into the trash bin. "As much as Hinata-kun is not worthy of being spoken to, he continued to speak to me. He acted as if we were equals. It wasn't something I was fond of for a while but I eventually got used to it. I soon realized it might have been his hope that I was attracted to. Seeing as he is related to you, it would make sense. So when he started losing his shining hope, that's when I started coming over. We don't do anything. I think we both just need the company." Kamukura didn't believe him.

That's when Hinata walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a towel over his shoulders. He seemed a lot less drunk now, but it was even more clear how much hope he's lost. There were dark marks scaling up his legs, being most dark around his ankles. Kamukura was surprised he could still stand.

"Um, you guys can leave now," Hinata spoke. "I'm going to bed."

Kamukura said nothing as he followed his brother to his bedroom, watching as he placed his towel on a chair and limped over to his bed. The younger twin pulled the covers over his brother, squatting down so he was face to face with him. The brunet squeezed his eyes shut as tears started falling down his cheeks. Kamukura kissed them away.

"Izuru, help me…" Kamukura felt a pang in his heart at his older brother's cry for help. "Please, I don't want to live like this anymore."

"You won't," he promised. 

"Please, please, please…"

He sat in the room until Hinata's breathing evened out. He knew he couldn't stay for longer, his mother would start to worry. Though, that wasn't his greatest concern at the moment. 

He closed the door to his twin's room and made his way to where Komaeda was waiting in the living room. He had taken his time to throw out all the empty bottles, as well as all the papers littered on the floor. His face held an unreadable expression.

"So when exactly are you going to help him?" Komaeda asked. "This situation isn't exactly-"

"Hopeful," Kamukura interjected. "I know. Hajime wouldn't exactly be fond of me publicly announcing his abuse. We'll turn 18 in less than a month, he will be able to move in with me."

"What if he won't?" the pale boy said. "What if he's dead before then?"

Kamukura went cold at that statement. "He won't be, I'll be there."

"But will you? I understand as the Ultimate Hope, you're quite busy. I don't blame you, of course, but Kamukura-kun… Things got very bad."

"I know."

"You weren't there for him."

"I know."

"Your father isn't going to stop."

"I know."

"Hinata-kun really needs someone with him. I'll be able to be that person for the time being, if you let me. Maybe if my luck doesn't run out, I can protect him. You know that, yes?"

"I know."

"But I am very weak, sickly and frail. Not much I can do with this body of mine."

"I know."

"He's going to get hurt again."

"..."

Komaeda pulled the rubber band out of his hair and placed it back on his wrist. He stood up and walked over to face Kamukura.

"I'm really not seeing your talent playing into action here. This would be the perfect time to display it."

"You're acting as if I could fix this in a snap."

"But you could!" Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself. "The talented will always be able to do such wonderful things! The power they possess is immense!"

He quickly dropped his demeanor for the same emotionless expression Kamukura held. "I'm starting to doubt you, Kamukura-kun."

"I'm only human, Komaeda-kun."

"Human? Yes. Normal? No. Hinata-kun is normal, that's what happens to normal people. If you were in his place, I'm sure the same thing wouldn't be happening to you."

"Komaeda...I thought you hated the talentless. Why are you so keen on helping my brother?"

Komaeda stared at Kamukura, who only stared back. Komaeda zipped up his jacket, putting one hand in his pocket while using the other to fiddle with his zipper. The white-haired boy kicked at nothing, as if pondering on the ruby-eyed boy's question.

"Hinata-kun is nice to me."

"That's all?" Kamukura couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was another reason.

"Need I say more?"

"I want the whole truth. You like my brother, don't you?"

Komaeda tensed. "Wh-why would I like a Reserve course student? Are you out of your mind?! Besides, it's not like even he would date trash like me."

"I think he would."

"Hmm, trying to give me hope? How on brand." The taller boy took a quick look around the small apartment, before nodding. "But I guess…"

"It's getting late, we should head out."

The two boys made their way out of the apartment and turned to split ways when Kamukura called out to the other boy.

"Komaeda-kun!"

Komaeda spun around, no longer bearing a smile. "Yes, Kamukura-kun?"

"Will you help me take care of him? Hajime, I mean."

The boy shuffled his feet before sighing. "I suppose…"

Kamukura nodded, knowing Komaeda's words weren't just an empty promise.

"Have a good night, Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda bobbed his head slightly in response. 

"Good night, Kamukura-kun."


End file.
